Cora Vs Zecora
by kirbykid13
Summary: Cora invades Storybrooke, but an unexpected hero comes to the rescue to save everyone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Once Upon a Time**

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were all at Granny's Diner eating breakfast like a happy family.

"Thanks for the pancakes Ruby," Henry said.

"It's my pleasure," Ruby said.

As they were about to eat, they noticed a dark cloud forming from the sky. It looked like something bad was coming to Storybrooke.

"Emma, what's going on," Henry asked.

"I don't know, we got to see what's going on," Emma said.

The four left the diner, and left the payment and tip for Ruby and Granny. Meanwhile, Regina was looking outside the window, and she also noticed the dark cloud. The cloud was spotted somewhere in the woods.

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were all at the spot, and they notice Regina was making her entrance.

"Regina," Mary Margaret replied.

"You," Regina grumbled.

"Am I missing something," said Mr. Gold as he appeared out of nowhere noticing what was going on.

"What are you doing here Gold," David questioned.

"Just wondering who or what is paying a visit," Mr. Gold answered.

Appearing out of the clouds and into the dark smoke was Regina's mother Cora who has arrived in Storybrooke. That disgusting smile on her face makes Regina realize all the bad she has done, and Mary Margaret was feeling the same say.

"Hello mother," Regina said.

"It's so nice to be here," Cora responded, "now I can do anything I want. I'm going to take this town for myself. You will bow down to me."

"I can see a woman with no heart, now I must fulfill my part," a voice said.

Coming out of nowhere was a talking zebra with piercings on its body, and a Mohawk looking mane. It appeared to be the gyspy zebra Zecora.

"Who are you," Cora angrily asked.

"You must be the one known as Cora, I'm the zebra named Zecora," Zecora said.

"Oh boy, a talking Zebra," Henry happily said.

"Yes little boy I can speak, and I see a being who is truly weak," Zecora said.

"What are you, and what are you doing here," Cora questioned.

"I came to stop you from using magic, or else your actions will lead to something tragic," Zecora said.

"And what are you," Cora questioned.

"I am a talking zebra my dear, does that make your mind clear," Zecora asked.

Cora was starting to get a little bit of a twitching eye from hearing all of Zecora's rhymes.

"What's happening to my mother," Regina questioned.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong, let these crusaders sing you a song," Zecora said.

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle came out of nowhere, and they all start singing.

"_WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, ON A QUEST TO FIND OUT WHO WE ARE, AND WE WILL NEVER STOP THE JOURNEY, NOT UNTIL WE HAVE OUR CUTIE MARKS," _the Cutie Mark Crusaders sang.

"Those little horsys are so cute," Emma said.

"Indeed they are," Mr. Gold responded.

"Stop it, I can't take it anymore," Cora complained.

"You head is ready to blow burning steam, go drink some water from the stream," Zecora said.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Cora screamed as she threw the box with her own heart to Regina, "Quick my dear, squeeze it hard as you can!"

"I take it my rhymes aren't getting you at ease, Regina will give your heart a squeeze," said Zecora.

"PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM THIS TALKING RHYME ZEBRA," Cora screamed.

"Okay," Regina replied.

Regina squeezed Cora's heart, and then she collapsed to the ground and died. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, and Mr. Gold were all looking at the dead body of Cora.

"It appears you have killed an evil witch, that's okay she was a bitch," Zecora told everyone.

Zecora galloped off, and everyone was pretty mind blown on the events that took place in the woods.

"Somebody tell me what just happened," Mary Margaret responded.

"I don't know, but I just killed my own mother," Regina replied.

As they all looked up into the sky, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking towards the beings from Storybrooke, and the dead woman.

"So….did we get our cutie marks," Applebloom questioned.

**THE END**


End file.
